Un joli couple :)
by Camille'Manon
Summary: Et non pas de Matoine cette fois-ci. Petite surprise pour l'autre folle de Camille!
1. Rencontre

**Pour ma part Joyeux Noël et Bon Anniversaire vieille chouette!**

**Salut à tous c'est Manon! Camille a posté le 24/12/14 une fanfic' sur moi et le Patron.**

**Elle m'a juste volé l'idée. Et oui Camille j'ai aussi eu l'idée d'écrire une FanFic' rien que pour toi alors j'ai envie de dire:**

**"VENGEANCE!"**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way, Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et Maître Panda ne sont pas des personnages qui m'appartienne. Camille elle m'appartient, elle est à moi c'est mon précieux alors allez vous faire voir (non je rigole je vous aimes bien).**

Chapitre 1: Une rencontre

Deux jeunes folles se baladaient dans les rues de Paris, une petite et l'autre grande **(ou alors c'est juste moi qui suis plus grande que la moyenne_Oui c'est cela_Ah okay)**, en route vers leur bar préféré. Au début elles n'y allaient que pour pouvoir rencontrer les meilleures vidéastes du monde entier: les grands **(ouais à part pour le nain)**, les Puissants et les Magnifiques Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet! Et oui, toutes les deux étaient des fans incontestables de What The Cut?! et Salut Les Geeks. Camille préférait l'homme aux cheveux indomptables et Manon avait un penchant le nain**(Ma boule de Kawaiiness)**.

Une fois dans le bar, elles s'installèrent au comptoir et commandèrent deux bières **(une chacune on est pas des alcoolos!)**.

"Tu fais quoi pour Noyel?!lança la plus grande.

_Arrête de dire Noyel! Bah je vais voir ma famille et toi? A part te bourrer la gueule à coup de whisky coca**(ça te rappelle des souvenirs?)**

_Bah.. Je sais pas... Probablement me bourrer la gueule" La grande était contente de sa blague mais Camille la regardait d'un air blasé.

"Et sérieusement?

_Tu veux que je fasse quoi en même temps moi aussi je vais voir ma famille tu crois quoi?

_Je croyais que t'avais pas de famille.

_Je m'appelle pas Rémi non plus."

Toutes les deux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Après quelques bières Manon décida qu'il était temps de rentrer lorsqu'elles entendirent deux jeunes gens arriver en rigolant comme des tarés. Oh mon dieu! C'était bel et bien les grands et tout puissants Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet. Les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Camille étaient: "Il est deux fois plus beau en vrai!". Et dit cela sans s'en rendre compte. Manon, elle, se leva à leur rencontre et lorsqu'elle les accosta, Camille se rendit compte qu'elle était un peu seule. Elle partit à leur rencontre aussi. Elle était rouge comme pas permis.

"Et comment vous appelez vous jeunes demoiselles? sortit Antoine avec un grand sourire.

_Moi c'est Manon et l'autre folle c'est Camille. Excusez la de ce silence elle est timide"

Camille se rendit compte des mots de son amie et sortit sans gène:

"Mais je t'emmerde!" Puis elle réalisa les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche tandis que la girafe riait au éclats!

"Pas si muette que sa! lança Mathieu tout en rigolant avec Manon.

_La pauvre! Laissez la. Vous êtes méchants!" dit Antoine un grand sourire sur ses lèvres!

La pauvre, comme il le disait si bien, rougissait de gène et surtout d'énervement.

"Au moins un qui est gentil ici!

_Désole j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était trop drôle!

_Je te maudis toi et toute ta famille sur 25 générations, tu le sais ça?"dit la petite avec un air sérieux même si un petit sourire apparu sur son doux visage.

Tout ce petit groupe s'installa à une table et discutèrent longuement. Au début les deux filles leur posaient des questions sur leur carrière de vidéaste et la discution pris un cour normal après cela.

**"VENGEANCE!"**

**Et oui Camille il ne faut pas me provoquer! **

**C'était le premier chapitre de cette douce histoire. J'espère avoir énervé Camille et j'espère que ça vous a plus.**

**A une prochaine bandes de gens et passez de bonnes vacances de Noyel! **


	2. Invitation

"Et vous faites quoi dans la vie? demanda le Chewbacca

-A part être bourrées la moitié du temps? Bah pas grand chose, hein.

-Tu me fais honte meuf, dit la plus petite en se tapant le front.

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien."

Encore une fois la dérangé était fière de sa blague (je m'énerve toute seule c'est horrible).

"Bon vu que Madame n'est pas contente on va répondre sérieusement...

-Voilà t'as tout compris.

-Je suis étudiante veto.

-Et moi en médecine"

Mathieu regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il allait rentrer. Antoine le remarqua et demanda une autre tourné avant de partir. L'aîné soupira mais acquiesça. La grande rigolait à la vue de Mathieu qui se demandait si il allait pouvoir partir un jour ou l'autre. Camille était saoule et commençait à divaguer. La psychopathe se dit qu'il allait falloir la rentrer chez elle car sinon elle allait dire de grosses (comme ma bite!) conneries.

Après leurs verres, Camille voulu prendre la parole -pour dire qu'Antoine était vraiment beau- mais:

"Antoine! Tu es...

-Bon! On va rentrer nous! Demain on bosse alors voilà quoi!

-Tais-toi.. Je *hic* je veux dire *hic* quelque chose...

-C'est bien ça qui me fait peur, ma chère. Bon bah on vous dit au revoir et à une prochaine, coupa la grande en levant son amie totalement bourrée,

-Attendez! Nos numéros, tenez!" arrêta Antoine.

Camille pris le bout de papier et Manon aussi. La petite regarda Antoine comme pour dire "Oh il est gentil en plus...". Pendant que la vieille chouette faisait la bise au Wookie, Manon regardait Mathieu, mais ne se rendant pas compte du faite qu'elle le fixait comme une psychopathe (ma vrai nature), le hobbit claqua des doigts comme pour la réveiller.

Elle eu un frisson et fit la bise à Mathieu avec un grand sourire. Camille elle commençais a vouloir enfermer Antoine dans sa cave. Elle ne voulait pas partir sans lui. Le grand sourit, gêné, pendant que Camille lui touchait allègrement (la biiite) les cheveux. Manon retira Camille du Chewbacca et adressa un dernier sourire au deux vidéastes tandis que Camille se débattait comme une andouille.

Une fois rentrer chez elles (oui on est en coloc' *sourire malsain*), Manon déposa la vieille chouette dans son lit et partit se coucher elle aussi.

Apres des rêves érotiques -devinez qui ?- du coté de Camille et des rêves bizarres du coté de Manon, les deux jeunes se réveillèrent avec une gueule de bois pas possible. Ce n'était que des bières putain! Imaginez avec du whisky coca! (ça te rappel quelque chose?).

Elles descendirent pour déjeuner, grommelant un "Yo" à peine audible.

"On bosse pas aujourd'hui...

-C'était pour te tenir loin d'Antoine. T'allais lui faire une déclaration d'amour..."

Les deux se regardèrent et eurent une révélation. Les numéros! Elles coururent dans leur chambre respective pour chercher le bout de papier.

"Trouvé!" cria la plus petite en sautant de joie et en brandissant le fameux papier tel Link qui trouve un objet. Limite l'autre folle ne chantait pas la chanson des trouvailles derrière. Camille regardait le petit papier, les sourcils froncés.

"Bah, qu'est-ce que t'attends? dit Manon

-Peut-être que c'est un faux nu...

-Mais t'es conne!"

Camille prit son courage à deux mains(Ouais! A deux mains c'est toujours mieux), et envoya un message a son 'Toinou chéri:

Yo! C'est Camille, la soirée d'hier était sympa. Pas trop la gueule de bois? :)

A une prochaine!

Elle l'envoya et éclata de rire, tandis que Manon la prenait pour une folle. La psychopathe en herbe retrouva son papier *musique de Zelda en fond*

Elle envoya presque le même message que Camille pour Mathieu en rajoutant:

A refaire ;)

Camille ne voulait plus lâcher son portable tant qu'elle n'avait pas eu la réponse à son sms.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, elles eurent leur réponse, la lisant tout en déjeunant. Manon rigola tandis que Camille répondit d'une vitesse affolante. Camille tout exitée par l'invitation du chevelu failli s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange.

Une gueule de bois énorme(CMB). Sinon c'était sympa si tu veux on peux se revoir aujourd'hui. 15h devant le bar? :)

-Antoine

Okay pour 15h. A plus! :D

-Camille

Manon reçu une invitation elle aussi chez son Mathounet à 14h laissant la boule d'énergie toute seule pendant 1h. Elle avait quand même peur de la laisser toute seule pendant une heure elle serais capable de partir 30 minutes en avance cette folasse.

Toutes les deux impatientes,partirent se préparer. A 11h41 elles furent prêtes et regardèrent Salut les Geeks ou What The Cut sur la télé en attendant. Tout en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi.


End file.
